parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Max (The Secret Life of Pets)
Max is a Jack Russell Terrier from The Secret Life of Pets. Max played Monterey Jack in Courage & Scooby Rescue Rangers He is a rescue ranger Max played Toby in The Great Cucumber Detective He is Basil's dog Max played Pluto in The Rabbit and the Reindeer He is Mickey's dog Max played Professor Kukui in Pokemon Sun and Moon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) He is a professor Max Played Cornwall In Quest For Equestria He Is A Twin Dragons Max played Tramp in Gidget and The Max Max played Superman in Cartoon Kids Go! To The Movies Max played Skits in Gidget Speaks Max played Ugly Dog in UglyDolls (Amzy Yzma) Max played Max in How The Ant Stole Christmas Max played Kyle in Despicable Me (Amzy Yzma), Despicable Me 2 (Amzy Yzma), and Despicable Me 3 (Amzy Yzma) Max played Buster in Meet the Robinsons (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Max played Rusty in Home on the Creature Max, along with Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) played Birds on Lighthouse in Finding Sherman Max played G9 in Genie Boy and Eden Max played Paco in Norm (Ferdinand) and Peter Pan (Ferdinand) Voice Actors: # Louis C.K. (2016) - English # Patton Oswalt (2019) - English Gallery: Max in The Secret Life of Pets.jpg|Max in The Secret Life of Pets Max in The Secret Life of Pets-0.jpg|Max in The Secret Life of Pets Max in The Secret Life of Pets-1.jpg|Max in The Secret Life of Pets Max in The Secret Life of Pets 2.jpg|Max in The Secret Life of Pets 2 Max TSLOP2.jpg Max-3.jpg The secret life of pets max and duke by lah2000 dd8q036-pre.jpg Max secret life of pets.jpg Max got kisses.jpg Bob and max.png Katie new brother.jpg Max tells katie to ruining about duke.png Max the secret life of pets.png Max pets movie 2.jpg Max pets movie.png secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-1444.jpg secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-7830.jpg secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-7843.jpg secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-7846.jpg secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-7852.jpg Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-8096.jpg Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-8088.jpg Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-8082.jpg Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-1097.jpg Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-9442.jpg Bax max me wax.png Max_dog.png Cody Maverick and Max.png FELICIECTORTeams.png Trivia *His, Gidget, Duke, and Snowball's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Bubblesrella, Animal Story, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Dogs Category:The Secret Life of Pets Characters Category:Max and Gidget Category:Characters who wear collar Category:Universal Characters Category:Illumination Entertainment Characters Category:White Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Fathers Category:Uncles Category:Brothers Category:Adults Category:Angry Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Idiots Category:Rude Characters Category:Stupid Characters Category:Lazy Characters Category:Hungry Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Comedians Category:TheTureDisneyKing Category:MYCUN characters Category:Leo San Juan Friends Category:Legend Hero Category:El Chacas Friends Category:Toto Friends Category:Gaturro Friends Category:Screaming Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Geniuses Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:LGBT Category:2016 Introductions Category:Vinnytovar Category:Characters voiced by Patton Oswalt